Goals
Goals are in-game tasks that usually grant rewards upon completion. Below is a list of goals and the list of conditions required to complete them. Dragon Story-specific goals Fire needs a friend *Hatch a Forest Dragon (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **600 **1 A little color *Spice up the Island with two colorful beds! (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **650 **1 Mouths to Feed *Plant some Impruberries at your farm. (Skip: 5 ) *Harvest the Impuberries you planted. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **150 **1 Clean and Clear *Clear out a Mushmold. (Skip: 0 ) *''Rewards:'' **700 **1 Growing Up! *Feed one of your dragons those fresh Impuberries. (Skip: 5 ) *Feed a dragon until it reaches level 3. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **700 **1 Farm Philosophy *Build Another Farm! (Skip: 3 ) *Plant some Buffbeets. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **700 **3 Without A Spark *Hatch a second Fire Dragon. (Skip: 3 ) *Decorate with a second Fire Banner. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **750 **1 Caretaker Network *Visit another Caretaker's Island. (Skip: 5 ) *Play with a Dragon on another Island. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **750 **5 Moldylocks *Clear 3 Mushmold. (Skip: 15 ) *''Rewards:'' **850 **3 Feast for Five *Head back to the farm and Harvest those Buffbeets! (Skip: 5 ) *Plant some Firapples! (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **700 **3 What's in a Name? *Pick a Storm8 ID. (Skip: 25 ) *Visit a community island. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **850 **5 Up in the Air *Build a habitat for an Air Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) *Hatch an Air Dragon! (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **800 **5 Rex-vo-lution *Build an Evolution Temple. (Skip: 5 ) *Keep feeding and evolve to level 4! (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **50 **15 Making the Rounds *Visit 2 community islands. (Skip: 5 ) *Play with 6 dragons while visiting. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **850 **10 Ready, Hatch, Fire! *Clear 2 pieces of foliage. (Skip: 20 ) *Upgrade your Red Rocks! (Skip: 10 ) *Hatch a Firestorm Dragon! (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **950 **10 A Green Theme *Build another Green Grove. (Skip: 3 ) *''Rewards:'' **800 **5 The Need to Feed *Plant 2 Crops at your Farm. (Skip: 10 ) *Harvest 2 Crops. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **850 **10 Go, and Be Fruitful *Hatch a Fruitful Dragon! (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **875 **10 Traveling Playmate *Visit 5 community islands. (Skip: 5 ) *Play with 10 dragons on other islands. (Skip 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **900 **10 Banner Up! *Buy an Air Banner from the Market. (Skip: 5 ) *Buy a Forest Banner from the Market. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **800 **3 Howdy, Neighbor *Invite a Neighbor. (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards:'' **5 **10 A Boost of Magic *Keep feeding and Evolve to level 7! (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **800 **10 Breeding Building *Build a Breeding Den. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **750 **5 Matchmaker *Raise a Forest Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 12 ) *Raise a Fire Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 12 ) *Breed your Fire and Forest Dragons! (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **750 **10 Forestfire *Hatch a Fire/Forest hybrid dragon. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **850 **10 Greater Greens *Build a Big Green Grove. (Skip: 10 ) *Raise a Forest Dragon to level 7. (Skip: 21 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,050 **10 Pump it Up *Build a Large Farm. (Skip: 10 ) *Plant some Pumpwings! (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **2150 **50 Weed Whacker! *Clear any four pieces of foliage. (Skip: 20 ) *''Rewards:'' **850 **5 Feeling Blue? *Hatch a Water Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) *Build a Blue Lagoon habitat. (Skip: 10 ) *Feed your Water Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,300 **20 Raising Water *Plant any 3 crops. (Skip: 15 ). *Raise your Water Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,100 **15 Abracadabra *Hatch a Magic Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) *Build a Purple Gardens. *''Rewards:'' **1400 **25 A Real Charmer *Hatch a Charm Dragon (Skip: 10 ) *Buy a Large Flower Bed (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **1400 **25 Floral Coral *Build a Magic Banner. (Skip: ? ). *Have 3 Purple Gardens. (Skip: 5? ) (5 with 2 gardens already built) *Hatch a Coral Dragon. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **'1,900 **30 ''Misty Islands'' *Hatch an Island Dragon. (Skip: 10 ) *Hatch a Mist Dragon. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,140 **20 ''Lightening Moods'' *Hatch a Fairy Dragon. (Skip: 25 ) *Spend 2000 Coins on Decorations. (Skip: 2 ) *''Rewards:'' **'1,000 **10 Forecast: Lightning * Hatch a Mindvolt Dragon. (Skip: 25 ) * Pay 2000 coins to lightning-proof the island. (Skip: 2 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,500 **30 Elite Epics *Harvest 3 Eliteleeks (Skip: ?) *Raise a Fruitful Dragon to level 10 (Skip:30 ) *Raise a Life Dragon to level 10 (Skip 30 ) *''Rewards:'' **2650 **55 Big Sky Country *Build a Big Yellow Plateau. (Skip: ? ) *Raise an Air Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 30 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,500 **30 Medieval Achievement *Expand into new territory. (Skip: 5 ) *Build a Castle Tower. (Skip: 15 ) *Evolve 2 dragons. (Skip: 20 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,550 **35 Scales Beloved *Hatch a Serpent Dragon. (Skip: 25 ) *Evolve your Serpent Dragon. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **1550 **35 The Titanic *Hatch a rare Titan Dragon. (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,500 **30 Admiral Planet *Hatch a super rare Planet Dragon. (Skip: 75 ) *Have 2 Magic Banners. (Skip: 10 ) *Have 2 Fire Banners. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **2,200 **45 Crystal Burning *Hatch a Crusader Dragon. (Skip: 75 ) *Have 2 Diamond Fields. (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards:'' **6,250 **45 Keep it Cool *Hatch a super rare Atlantis Dragon. (Skip: 75 ) *Hatch a super rare Seabreeze Dragon. (Skip: 75 ) *''Rewards:'' **2,250 **50 Sparkling Diamond *Hatch a Diamond Dragon (Skip: 75 ) *''Rewards'' ** 6,000 ** 40 Dragon Masters *Have 10 level 10 dragons. (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards'' **50,000 **99 Three Wishes *Have 2 Big Purple Gardens. (Skip: 15 ) *Have 3 Genie Dragons. (Skip: 15 ) *''Rewards:'' **3,780 **75 Merlin's Beard *Hatch a rare Wizard Dragon. (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards:'' **2,000 **35 A Real Charmer *Hatch a Charm Dragon (Skip: 10 ) *Buy a Large Flower Bed (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **1400 **25 Bigger, Stronger *Expand into new territory. *Have 3 Large Farms. (Skip: 20 ) *Plant 3 Eliteleeks. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **2650 **55 Eager to Eagle *Heatch a rare Eagle Dragon. (Skip: 25 ) *Feed an Eagle Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **1000 **10 Set to Impress *Harvest 10 crops. (Skip: ? ) *Evolve 2 dragons. (Skip: 20 ) *Visit 5 community islands. (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards:'' **1300 **25 Now You See It... *Look on 20 Islands for Rex's Dragon (Skip: 20 ) *Have 1 Mirage Dragon (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,150 **15 Dragon Story: New Dawn-specific goals Room to Roam *Have 1 Leopard Dragon (Skip: 75 ) *Clear 1 piece of foliage (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **6000 **125 New Dawn *Spend 5,000 Coins (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **250 **200 Ghastly Arrangement *Buy 1 Decorative Item (Skip: none) *''Rewards:'' **30 **3 The Lightbringer *Hatch a Light Dragon (Skip: ? ) *Build a Light Habitat (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards:'' **6,500 **140 Celebration Of Light *Have a Light Banner (Skip: 5 ) *Have a level 4 Light Dragon (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards:'' **6,500 **140 Light Rex-Plosion *Hatch an Fuzzy Dragon (Skip: 5 ) *Hatch an Winter Dragon (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **6,500 **140 Love in the Sun *Hatch a Love Dragon (Skip: 5 ) *Hatch A Sunrise Dragon (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **6,600 **150 Light Ice Cream *Hatch a Ice Cream Dragon (Skip: 25 ) *Have a Level 4 Winter Dragon (Skip: 20 ) *''Rewards:'' **6,600 **150 Diamond of Light *Hatch an Angel Dragon (Skip: 75 ) *''Rewards:'' **10,000 **200 Mysterious Light *Hatch a Luck Dragon (Skip: 25 ) *Harvest 4 ? crops (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards:'' **6,600 **150 Festival of the Dawn *Hatch a Griffin Dragon (Skip: 25 ) *Hatch a Hypnotic Dragon (Skip: 25 ) *Buy 1 Water Banner (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **8,000 **180 Laser Light *Hatch a Laserlight Dragon (Skip: 25 ) *Have 1 Big White Meadow (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards:'' **6,700 **165 Natural Light *Hatch a Pegasus Dragon (Skip: 25 ) *Plant 4 crops (Skip: 20 ) *''Rewards:'' **6,650 **155 Enchanted Crops *Upgrade A Large Farm (Skip: ? ) *Harvest 3 Upgrapes (Skip: 10 ) *Harvest 3 Rushrooms (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **7,750 **160 Prismatic Fruit *Harvest 3 Diamondates (Skip: 15 ) *''Rewards:'' **7,800 **165 Dawn of the Crops *Harvest 5 Diamondates (Skip: 25 ) *Harvest 5 Rushrooms (Skip: 25 ) *Harvest 5 Upgrapes (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards:'' **7,850 **170 Journey to Dawn *Expand to the Dawn Tree. (Skip: none) *''Rewards:'' **10,000 **300 Red Dawn (Completion will unlock Boost: Eternal Flame) *Have 10 Red Epic Dragons (Skip: none) *Harvest 5 Fireapples (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards'' **10,000 **40 Green Dawn (Completion will unlock Boost: Flower Egg) *Have 10 Green Epic Dragons (Skip: none) *Harvest 5 Scalypears (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards'' **10,000 **40 Yellow Dawn(Completion will unlock Boost: Sunshine Temple) *Have 10 Yellow Epic Dragons (Skip: none) *Harvest 5 Pumpwings (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards'' **10,000 **40 Blue Dawn (Completion will unlock Boost: Pantheon Pool) *Have 10 Blue Epic Dragons (Skip: none) *Harvest 5 Impruberries (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards'' **10,000 **40 Purple Dawn (Completion will unlock Boost: Planetary Tower) *Have 10 Purple Epic Dragons (Skip: none) *Harvest 5 Buffbeets (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards'' **10,000 **40 White Dawn (Completion will unlock Boost: Garden of Light) *Have 10 White Epic Dragons (Skip: none) *Harvest 5 Rushrooms! (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards'' **10,000 **40 What Dreams May Come *Hatch a Dream Dragon (Skip: ? ) *Buy 1 Light Banner (Skip: 15 ) *''Rewards:'' **6,500 **140 Mercury Rising *Hatch 1 Mercury Dragon (Skip: 75 ) *Play with 10 Neighbors' Dragons (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards:'' **3,750 **70 Time-sensitive Dragon Story goals Aether Sprint *Hatch an Athletic Dragon. (Skip: 25 ) *Complete 6 Evolutions. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **Unlock the Nether Portal. The Nether Portal *Have 2 Blue Banners. (Skip: ? ) *Have 2 Purple Banners. (Skip: ? ) *Build the Nether Portal. (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards:'' **1,500 Strange Stings *Hatch a Scorpion Dragon. (Skip: 75 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,500 **20 Play Nice *Have 1 Zombie Dragon (Skip: 25 ) *Spend 2500 Coins on Bandages (Skip: 3 ) *''Rewards:'' **425 **50 Advertisement-related goals There are many goals that are not related to Dragon Story. These goals tend to be advertisements for other Team Lava games. They require the player to install and play the advertised game. Following the instructions for these advertised games usually results in a new goal appearing in Dragon Story that will reward the player with some amount of gold upon completion. This goal tends to be easy to complete, involving actions such as harvesting crops or buying a decoration. After receiving the gold rewards for these goals, follow-up goals will attempt to get the player to invest more time in these advertised games by assigning more time-consuming tasks. Generally, installing the advertised game will get you 30 . You will be given three additional quests (get to level X in that specific game-quests) which give you 15 each, for a total of 75 per advertised game. The advertisement related quests are generally released on Thursdays. Since this is a Dragon Story wiki and most players are irritated enough by the ads as is, the advertisement-related goals will ''not''be listed in detail. Category:Browse